Rurikton
Rurikton is a district within Divinity's Reach located in the east. It is the Ascalonian district and is where most of those with Ascalonian descent live as well as refugees from Ebonhawke. This district has an Asura gate which leads to Ebonhawke and Rurikton acts as the main support for the fortress. Overview Marked by white stone buildings and pristine streets, Rurikton is home to many people of Ascalon descent. Wealth is on display here; while some buildings in the far corners of the district are under near-constant renovations, others stand spacious and proud. Noble families of Ascalon blood often call some part of Rurikton their home, and have transformed it into a remarkably beautiful neighborhood. From the elaborate stonework statues, to the glinting light-posts on every street corner, Rurikton seems to want for nothing. Even so, politics are always at work behind the scenes. At the back end of the square is a single portal that bridges Ebonhawke to Kryta, where attitudes toward the Queen are hostile and grudging at best. Though Asura made the gate's technology, Seraph have been known to patrol very close to it, even going so far as to stop suspicious people from entering the Kingdom. The Asura gate used to be tuned periodically to places outside of Ebonhawke, such as Lion's Arch, but due to the construction of a second gate in the Upper City, it is now permanently tuned to Ebonhawke. The Minister of Rurikton has their work cut out for them. Like the Ossan Quarter, its one of the most highly sought after seats in the Ministry. Their constituents hotly debate the issue of Charr, and a Minister's stance on foreigners may make or break a candidate. On top of that, they must balance the favor of those in Ebonhawke with those in the Ascalon Settlement, and with Krytans themselves. Past Ministers * Dorian Nightwing * Noah Dylane * Renita Cartwright * Bill Tammany * Kenley Brynn * Esreiella Galathil * Toxa Vanschiver NPC Locations The Maiden's Whisper: The main tavern within Rurikton and one of four main taverns in Divinity's Reach. It, like other taverns in Kryta has multiple stories and a basement. Inside the Maiden's Whisper's basement is what appears to be a secret base of operations and a sylvari named Willow, as well as maps of Tyria, Cantha, and Elona on the walls. On the top floor there is a room for weapon practice. Minister Wi's Mansion: A large home in the southwest corner of Rurikton in Divinity's Reach. NPC Citizens PC Locations Denton Bakery: Since the Season of the Phoenix in 1327 AE, Denton Bakery has proudly served Divinity's Reach with a wide assortment of delectable pastries and baked goods. Located next to the Maiden's Whisper, Denton Bakery feeds everyone regardless of race or social standing. With overwhelming positive support from those not just in Divinity's Reach, but elsewhere, its renown continues to grow. Kryta University: Founded by Headmistress Eleanor of Aquitaine; the University recently opened its doors to provide public higher education in Kryta to rival the Colleges in Rata Sum. Housed just off Rurikton Square, the newly refurbished building boasts an impressive new library open to everyone during office hours. PC Citizens * Ashlan Kent * Cylnara Valister * House Dylane * House Larkspur * House Saville * Livinia Valister * Morgan Valister * Noah Dylane * Rue Don Perevelli Category:District Profiles